Exceção
by IceBlueQuill
Summary: Porque para toda regra, há uma exceção.


**Disclaimer, capa, etc: Profile.**

**N/A:**_ Oi gente!_

_A fic do Projeto Fixação chegou! _

_O tema da rodada foi o verso da canção do Snow Patrol que está aí em baixo._

_Espero que gostem!_

_Review?_

_Ice_

* * *

><p><strong>Exceção<strong>

_Porque para toda regra, há uma exceção._

* * *

><p><em>All that I am,<em>_  
><em>_All that I ever was__  
><em>_Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see._

**Chasing Cars – Snow Patrol**

* * *

><p>Seu padrinho andava de um lado para o outro, sem conseguir parar. Ele estava nervoso. Teddy não sabia exatamente o que fazer para ajudar, então ele se sentou e brincou com James e Albus, distraindo-os quando os pequenos perguntavam pela mãe.<p>

_Não devia faltar muito tempo agora_.

Mas o que ninguém sabia, era que Teddy também estava nervoso. Ele não queria ficar aqui brincando com os Potters, ele queria ficar olhando na janela.

Ele queria ver os testrálios que vinham assistir o nascimento da mais nova Potter.

Hm, ou pelo menos, era isso que tia Luna tinha dito que aconteceria, antes de subir e desaparecer no quarto da tia Ginny. Será que ela estava na janela, assistindo aos testrálios?

Não que Teddy pudesse ver os testrálios – assim como não podia ver os nargulés, ou os outros animais que tia Luna conhecia. Não.

Mas Teddy sentiu que não queria perder nem mesmo um minuto daquele dia.

E quando alguém gritou, 'Nasceu!' e todos ao redor começaram a se cumprimentar, Teddy saiu correndo para poder conhecer a nova Potter – e quem sabe, ver os testrálios. Só de relance, você sabe. Ia ser uma coisa tão legal de contar quando fosse para Hogwarts.

Tia Ginny sorriu quando o viu, e ao invés de expulsá-lo do quarto, como ele estava quase certo de que ela faria, ela fez um sinal para que ele entrasse.

-Aqui, Teddy, - a voz de tia Ginny estava cheia de cansaço e exaustão. – você quer segurar a Lily um pouquinho?

-Lily? – Teddy perguntou, inocentemente. Ele não sabia por que, mas aquele nome o fazia se sentir todo quentinho por dentro. Provavelmente porque Lily era um bebê.

Vic tinha dito que todos os bebês faziam você se sentir quentinho por dentro. E ela devia saber, já que tinha um irmão mais novo.

Teddy sempre quis ter um irmão mais novo.

-É. Quer segurar? – tia Ginny sorriu – Não precisa ter medo, a Luna te ajuda.

Teddy sorriu e estendeu os braços para Luna, quando esta chegou com um pequeno embrulhinho de cobertas no colo.

-Posso, tia Luna?

Luna sorriu e ajudou Teddy a segurar o bebê.

-Oi Lily. Meu nome é Teddy. – ele disse, sem saber exatamente o que dizer para aquela garotinha tão pequena em seus braços. Teddy nunca pensou que bebês fossem tão pequenos. - Teddy Lupin. Eu vou tomar conta de você, te proteger, e você pode contar comigo. Para sempre.

Como se sentisse a seriedade na voz do menino, Lily abriu os olhos.

Castanhos.

Daquele dia em diante, aquela seria a cor predileta de Teddy.

* * *

><p>-Mm. Não é bom o bastante, vamos tentar de novo.<p>

Teddy Lupin respirou fundo, tentando novamente fazer seus olhos imitarem o tom exato dos olhos de Lily. Aquele tom _preciso_ de castanho sempre o acalmava, e ele _definitivamente_ precisava de calma agora.

NIEM's. Quem pensou que ele estaria ali?

-Teddy! Você vai se atrasar para as provas, cara! – um amigo gritou.

Teddy se apressou para fora do banheiro, pegando a mochila e enfiando a carta que ele tinha acabado de receber.

Ela dizia, simplesmente, _Boa Sorte Teddy-Bear, _naqueles garranchos adoráveis típicos de uma criança de sete anos. Não veio assinado, mas não precisava, ele reconheceria aquela letra em qualquer lugar.

Lily.

Era incrível que até mesmo uma carta o acalmasse; quando Vic tinha tentado horas a fio, de maneiras muito mais persuasivas, e não o tinha feito.

Mas a carta era de Lily. E Teddy sabia que, por algum motivo, aquilo fazia toda a diferença.

Com um sorriso no rosto, Teddy seguiu seu caminho para as provas que definiriam sua vida no mundo bruxo.

* * *

><p>-Teeeedddyyyyyyyyyy!<p>

Teddy sorriu, abraçando Lily com força.

-E aí, Lils, como foram as provas?

Teddy mal conseguia acreditar que Lily, _a sua pequena Lily_, tinha feito NOM's naquele ano. NOM's! O bebê que ele tinha pego no colo!

-Foram bem, - a ruiva sorriu, animada, - Scorpius me ajudou a estudar. Ele é muito legal.

Teddy sentiu um frio em sua barriga que não era habitual de quando ele estava com a Lily. Não, Lily era calor, felicidade, diversão. Ela nunca trazia nada... frio.

-Mm, é né?

-É, ele me ajudou com transfiguração. Disse que não tinha problema, sabe, já que ele também estava estudando; os NIEM's, sabe. – Lily parecia nervosa, as bochechas dela adquirindo um tom rosado.

Teddy sentiu o frio em seu estômago se tornar glacial. Scorpius Malfoy.

Ele sabia que tinha um motivo pelo qual ele não gostava do menino.

Scorpius estava _obviamente_ se aproveitando de Lily. Não existia outra explicação. Lily era jovem, ingênua e inocente, não percebia que o Slytherin estava se aproveitando dela; então Teddy tinha que defendê-la.

Afinal de contas, ele tinha prometido protegê-la sempre.

E Teddy levava suas promessas muito a sério.

Mas então, o que faria? Contaria ao Harry? Teria uma conversa particular com Scorpius primeiro? Com Albus? James, talvez? Talvez devesse fazer tudo, ou será que era melhor só conversar com a Lily?

-Teddy?

Ele foi despertado de seus devaneios por Lily, que sorriu quando encarou Teddy nos olhos.

Teddy entendeu, de súbito, que ele morreria feliz se pudesse apenas fazê-lo mergulhado nos olhos de Lily. A íris castanha tinha um tom tão reconfortante, tão _quente_, que sempre o lembrava de tardes de verão passadas na praia, das risadas compartilhadas, das brincadeiras, do cheiro da macarronada de domingo dos Weasley e do pudim especial de sua avó.

O cabelo vermelho de Lily sempre parecia queimar como labaredas, derretendo o chocolate das íris.

E, naquele momento, Teddy entendeu que não queria dividir aquilo com ninguém.

Muito menos Scorpius Malfoy.

-Sim, Lils?

-Hm, - a ruiva de súbito parecia muito tímida, esfregando a mão na calça jeans repetidamente. – Teddy. Você sabe que o Scorpius é só meu amigo né?

Teddy parou, segurando a mão de Lily para que esta parasse também.

-Teddy?

E, mergulhando nos olhos de Lily, Teddy entendeu que ele estivera esperando aquele momento por toda a sua vida.

Em sua mente, Teddy sabia por que é que aquilo era errado. Ele podia citar todas as razões, todos os motivos, todos os problemas que aquele ato impensado que ele estava prestes a fazer iam causar.

Mas nada disso o impediu de respirar fundo, e se aproximar. Sem piscar. Sem desviar os olhos dos de Lily.

Por medo de que um mero milésimo de segundo fosse o suficiente para interromper aquele momento, que um mero milésimo de segundo fosse o suficiente para ele ou Lily recobrasse a capacidade de pensar e vissem que aquilo era tão errado.

Mas se aquilo era tão errado, por que é que parecia tão certo?

Lentamente, Teddy abaixou o rosto, se aproximando da ruivinha. Raspou os lábios contra a bochecha; uma, duas vezes. Deslizou os lábios pelo rosto da menina, até que finalmente encontraram-se com os dela.

E Teddy viu estrelas.

-Teddy... – Lily sussurrou no momento em que os lábios dos dois se separaram. –Teddy.

-Sim, Lils? – ele murmurou, pegando uma mecha de cabelo vermelho por entre os dedos e o colocando gentilmente atrás da orelha.

-Eu estou sonhando?

A pergunta era tão singela, feita num tom de voz fraco, completamente não-Lily. Gentilmente, Teddy depositou outro beijo na bochecha da ruiva.

-Se você está sonhando, eu também estou. E eu vou matar quem quer que me acorde. –concluiu, dando um empurrãozinho para que a ruiva voltasse a andar. - A menos, é claro, que seja você, Lils.

-Então eu sou a exceção à regra?

-Sim, Lily, - Teddy sorriu, deslizando um braço pelas costas dela e puxando a ruiva em sua direção. – Você sempre foi. A _minha_ exceção à regra.


End file.
